Final Revelations
by Cirex Review
Summary: Several years pass after the end of the war. The path Corrin and his family took was called 'Revelations,' but not all truths came to light. Now, in the midst of a rebellion, an account is delivered to a king from a missing friend. This account will shed light on what is still unknown to the Royal Families of Valla, Hoshido, and Nohr, and will change the lives of all, once more.


Using a rag, Corrin, King of Valla, cleaned the blood off the Yato, before returning the blade to it's scabbard. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Corrin sat down on the wet grass and surveyed the battlefield.

Foot-soldiers carrying the New Vallite banner marched across the field, collecting the wounded and placing them on carts to go to the medical tents, as well as collecting the dead for burial.

Mounted soldiers rode in conrois of six, running down any rebels who continued to fight, and collecting the weapons of those who surrendered.

Valla's wyvern riders and pegasus knights kept a birds eye view, keeping track of both the Vallite army and the scattered and routing remains of the rebels.

Corrin sighed and reached for the water flask on his belt, unscrewing the cap before bringing it to his lips. He had his fill of war when he had used the Omega Yato, the legendary Fire Emblem, to put an end to the mad Silent Dragon, Ananakos. Fate had other things in mind for him however.

When he was declared King of New Valla, Corrin received the northern territories of Nohr and Hoshido from his brothers. In addition to these lands, he also recieved the populations and nobles who had lived on these lands for generations. Corrin now had to not only rule a sizable population, but he had to contend with four Hoshidan daimyos, two Nohrian dukes, and three Margraves. Some accepted their new liege lord, while others did not. What's worse, the Hoshidan lords hated the Nohrian lords, and the Nohrians hated the Hoshidans.

The rebel Daimyos, Haitaka and Kumagera, had been defeated on the plains east of the Bottomless Chasm. They had raised their armies in revolt against the fledgling Kingdom of New Valla, seeking to throw off the 'Nohrian Oppressor' who had, in their words, injustly taken control over sovereign Hoshidan territory (their holdings to be exact), never mind the fact that King Ryoma had gifted those lands to New Valla after the end of the last war.

The two had joined forces and made their way towards New Gyges, Corrin's castle and capital, only to find themselves surrounded by the forces of the allied Flame Tribe from the north, the loyalist forces of Daimyo Genji from the south and east, and Corrin's own army, made up of Nohrian vassals, from the west.

They had utterly broken the revel host, wit Corrin himself killing Kumagera in single combat.

"Corrin, good to see you survived the battle." Rinkah, daughter of the Flame Tribe's Chieften, and an old war companion of Corrin's, said as she walked up to him, draping her massive club over her shoulder.

"As am I." Corrin replied, smiling, before standing up, "How are your people?"

"Our losses were few. The fools didn't realize we were hitting them until it was too late. My husband Benny distinguished himself particularly well against Kumagera's rear guard."

"They weren't expecting an attack from behind." Corrin explained, "They probably thought the rest of my Hoshidan subjects would join them, or at the very least, wouldn't impede them."

"Then they were fools to assume things." Rinkah declared, disgust in her voice. Corrin smiled; she hadn't changed much. Still as blunt and opinionated as ever.

"Thank you for helping me Rinkah. You can count on me to help pay restitutions to-"

"Bah! We don't need your money Corrin. The way I see it, if it wasn't for you and that ridiculous sword of yours, we'd all be dead or enslaved to that mad dragon! Helping you crush unruly vassals is the least I can do."

"Still, your Tribe deserves something for helping me."

"Then you can pay us from these blowhard's treasuries after you take their castles."

Corrin grimaced. He'd almost forgotten about that. Defeating the rebels on the open field was one thing, but the center of their power still stood strong. Two castles, though depleted after the Daimyo's marched their armies west, still contained enough men to cause serious trouble for his army during the inevitable siege.

Rinkah grunted and began walking in the direction of her warriors, "I'll see you tonight at dinner Corrin. For now I need to see how bad the wounds we did take are."

Corrin nodded and returned his gaze over to the battlefield.

"Your Grace?"

Corrin was snapped out of his thought by a voice. He turned around and saw Margrave Lann, one of his new vassals and a wyvern lord, walking towards him, lance in one hand, helmet in the other, smiling his cocky grin, followed by his retainers.

Lann was an opportunistic man, eager to further the glory and standing of his house. While under Nohr, Lann was a middling lord, but he was quickly rising in status in the new Vallite regime, and his service and loyalty towards Corrin would make his name known throughout the nascent kingdom.

"My men and I have captured Daimyo Haitaka. Shall I have him brought before you?"

"Later My Lord Lann. Though I would very much like to have a few words with the 'honorable' Daimyo, he can wait until tonight." Corrin said, his voice gaining an edge.

Lann nodded, then snapped armored fingers at his retainers.

"Make our guest as 'comfortable' as possible, maybe clean the filth off him. King Corrin wishes to speak with him tonight."

Lann's retainers bowed to their lord and left. Out of the corner of his eye Corrin saw Daimyo Genji approach, still holding his blood covered duel swords in his hands.

"My King." Genji said as he made his way towards Corrin, "We've mopped up the last of the traitors. Those who remained surrendered. I've taken the liberty of ordering cages be constructed for them."

"Why bother? Just take them out the block and be done with it." Lann said, eyebrow raised.

"They are merely soldiers obeying the orders of their lord Margrave." Genji said, narrowing his eyes at Lann, "They do not deserve execution for merely following him into battle."

"They betrayed their King as much as their lord did. I'm not sure how you treat traitors in Hoshido, but in Nohr we didn't tolerate their continued existence."

"I thank you for your proactiveness Daimyo, I was about to order the same thing be done, and you've saved me the trouble." Corrin said, playing peacemaker. Though they were loyal to him, tensions still existed between his Nohrian and Hoshidan vassals, "Thank you also for your help in the battle Lord Lann, and you as well Lord Genji."

Genji fell to his knees and bowed his head low, "For many years I had the pleasure of being a friend to your Lady Mother, Queen Mikoto. It is my honor to serve her only son."

Corrin nodded and motioned for Genji to rise, keeping the pained expression off his face. Most mentions of his mother brought feelings of regret and sadness to him. He had no meaningful memories of his mother from before his abduction by Nohr, and those he had from shortly before the war were few, his time cut short by the false Garon's trap. From what he learned from those who had the opportunity to knew her, Mikoto was a wonderful woman.

He wish he could have gotten to same opportunity.

"Corrin?"

Corrin turned around and his dark mood lifted instantly when he saw it was Azura, his wife and Valla's Queen.

"Azura, thank the Gods you're alright." he said with a smile.

Azura, flanked by two knights of the Vallite 'Immortals,' returned his smile as she closed the difference between them, wrapping her husband in her long and slender arms before lifting her chin to kiss him on the lips, Corrin hungrily returning it.

Taking the hint, Genji and Lann wordlessly took their leave, but not before shooting each other an evil eye.

"You are not hurt, are you?" Corrin asked, breaking the kiss, "I'm sorry you had to come back onto the battlefield after Anankos, but-"

"You needed to end the rebellion," Azura said, a sad smile on her face, "and I refused to let you go without me."

Corrin made and affirmative grunt as he pulled his wife closer to him.

"I didn't know what to expect when I became King. It certainly wasn't this."

"I know, I wasn't expecting this either."

"I'm glad though... glad that you're with me Azura. The crown's a heavy burden, but you help me through it, just like you help me through all things."

Azura smiled, then took hold of Corrin's arm, and began to gently lead him back to their camp.

"Come, let your men finish here. I've taken the liberty of sending Jakob and Flora ahead to draw us up a bath in our tent."

"That does sound nice... Wait. draw _us_ up a bath? We only have the one-"

A knowing grin flashed over Azura's face, and realization dawned on Corrin.

"Since when did you become so forward Azura?" he said, amusement on his face, and a hint of eagerness in his voice.

"Since you started doing that thing with your hands that you do." she replied sweetly, with seductiveness underneath.

Though they retained their composure, the King and Queen of Valla hastened their steps. The bath would be nice, in more ways than one.

* * *

"Well... that was nice."

"Indeed."

Corrin leaned back against the tub, Azura nestled against the crook of his arm, her long hair tied back in an intricate bun.

They were in their large tent, having returned from the field an hour ago. Jakob, Corrin's butler/valet/footman, removed his armor, while his wife, Flora, helped Azura change out of her own dress.

Their tent was dyed light a combination of light blue (the same color of Azura's hair) and gold. The ground had been covered with dozens of expensive rugs, and a small army of servants had practically transported their rooms from the palace to the middle of the countryside, filling up the tent with a bed, chests, chairs, his armor rack, her dressing table, and various other odds and ends, with a screen separating the tub from the rest of the tent.

Corrin looked at his wife and smiled; when he had first met her, Azura was quite stoic, and didn't open up easily to others. Now, while still on the reserved side, their married life had opened up a new, more sensual side to her. She almost always initiated their lovemaking, not because he lacked the initiative, but because she always beat him to it.

He kissed the top of her head and stroked her arm while he looked her over. At twenty one years of age, Azura was the most beautiful woman he'd ever meet. Her dancing her training with a Hoshidan naginata kept her fit, and it was due to this lifestyle that her body didn't look like one that had carried, and then given birth to, their son and heir, Shigure, almost two years ago.

She must have seen his wandering eyes and let loose her signature giggle, "Like what you see?"

"I thought that would have been obvious by now."

"Yes, well, a woman likes to hear it out loud and often."

"You are incorrigible, you know that?"

"Are you complaining?"

"Don't put words in my mouth."

They both laughed at their mock fight, and Azura pulled down Corrin's head for a series of light kisses.

"Careful now," Corrin said, reluctantly pulling away, "We can't start again. I need to judge Haitaka."

Azura's expression softened, "I know. It won't do to keep our lords waiting."

Nodding, they both stepped out of the bath, Jakob and Flora immediately emerging from behind the screen, holding towels and robes.

"Thank you Jakob, and you Flora. We couldn't do this without you."

"I live to serve King Corrin." Jakob replied, a neutral expression on his face, but a gleam in his eyes let Corrin know that the butler was glad of the compliment.

"Well then," Azura said as Flora dried her off, "Shall we go see Haitaka now?"

* * *

The rebel Daimyo knelt in between two of Lann's wyvern riders, his hands and feet manacled. His face was black and blue, with a swollen eye and a broken lip. The spearmaster no doubt looked worse earlier when Lann's men brought him in, though he was now cleaned up significantly.

They were in the middle of the New Vallite camp, Corrin having set up two traveling thrones for himself and Azura to sit on while they passed judgment on Haitaka.

To their right stood Kaze, Corrin's ninja retainer, his wife Mozu, who had grown from an frightened farm girl into a formidable warrior, Rinkah and her husband Benny, who towered over everyone else there.

To their left stood Lann and Genji. Genji was as still and stoic as a statue. Lann had an arrogant smirk on his face, and sneered and the defeated Daimyo.

A dozen Immortals flanked the thrones, weapons at the ready, looking to end any threat to their monarchs.

Standing all around them were the common soldiers, both Hoshidan and Nohrian, who were shouting jeers at Haitaka.

Corrin stood up from his throne, held up a hand for silence, waited for his soldiers to quiet down, and then spoke;

"Dimyo Haitaka, ruler of the Toku Province, you stand accused of treason, sedition, and armed rebellion against your King. How do you plead?"

"You are not my King Nohrian!" Haitaka all but shouted, then he turned his eyes towards Azura, "And your deceitful and ungrateful whore is not my queen! Hoshido is my home, and I will resist all Nohrian efforts to occupy it!"

The soldiers broke into shouting again, calling Haitaka a traitor, with 'Long live the Queen!' and 'Hail King Corrin!' every now and then.

Corrin seethed at his words, before glancing at Azura. Outwardly, she appeared composed, but Corrin knew her well enough to know that Haitaka's words had upset her. For a long time, Azura had felt out of place in Hoshido, treated like an outsider despite living there for years, and she had confided in him that more than a few Hoshidans had tried to kill her after his mother's death.

"Careful Haitaka, you are in a perilous position here." Corrin said, his eyes narrowing, "If I was you, I'd wouldn't antagonize the people holding your life in their hands."

Corrin spoke the last words wile turning his gaze towards one of his masked berserkers, who was carrying a massive axe, running a finger alongside it's blade. Haitaka noticed where Corrin was looking, and though he tried to retain his appearance of defiance, he paled instantly.

"As I was saying, you stand accused of treason, sedition, and armed rebellion against your king, who's vassal contract with you was given to him lawfully and willingly, without duress and with full consent, by King Ryoma of Hoshido. You, and your dead collaborator Kumagera, are guilty of these, and therefore, I revoke your title, and your claims to Toku province."

Loud cheers broke out amongst the soldiery. More than one of them, mostly the Nohrians, called for his head. Corrin raised his hand again and the soldiers silenced.

"That being said, I have decided to spare your life."

Lann looked shocked as he snapped his head to look at his king. He almost opened his mouth, but said nothing.

"Why would you do that?" haitaka said suspiciously, "I thought Nohrians were all bloodthirsty savages."

"I am as much Nohrian as I am Hoshidan Haitaka, and I am Vallite first and formost. I do not wish to kill any more of my subjects than I have to. Therefore, I will use you life as a bargaining chip; your Clan will surrender their castle, and throw down their arms in exchange for your continued existence on this mortal plain."

Corrin looked at Lann, "Margrave, I'm putting you in charge of him. Keep him alive; he's no good to me dead."

Lann smiled, clearly impressed by his king's plan, "Of course You Majesty."

Corrin waved an arm, "That's all for tonight. You may all return to your duties."

The soldiers began to disperse, a few spitting at Haitaka as he was led away. Corrin offered his hand to Azura, who wordlessly accepted it, then took his arm, and he led them back to their tent, the Immortals and their retainers following close behind.

"I'm sorry he said that to you Azura." Corrin whispered to her, "Men like him are beneath you."

"I know Corrin." Azura said, "Old wounds, that's all... but they have a way of hurting all the same."

Corrin didn't say anything, but squeezed her hand reassuringly, and to his relief, she squeezed back.

* * *

"Sire? King Alexander, wake up!"

King Alexander of Nohr, known as simply 'Xander' to his friends and family, reluctantly opened his eyes and lifted his head from his feather pillows.

Xander looked over his shoulder at his bedroom door. Someone was knocking loudly, and in the middle of the night no less. Clearly it was urgent. Or, it had better be, because he was now in a _mood_.

He looked back at his bed and saw the sleeping forms of his wife, Hinoka, and their son, Siegbert. At one year old, Siegbert was growing larger every day. The doctors believed that one day he would be as tall as Xander was.

For now though, he was their little boy. He had come down with an ear infection, and was crying so much from the pain that no one knew how to make him stop. Finally, Xander told Hinoka to 'Bring him here, he can sleep with us.' Sure enough he did fall asleep between his parents, and they would repeat this for every night Siegbert had the infection.

Xander sat up from his bed, put on a robe, and quietly walked over to the door, opening it to reveal the old steward.

"Yes Conerlius? What is it?"

"I hate to disturb you Sire, but I was just given a package to be delivered to you."

"I see... and this could not wait until the morning because..."

"Because it is a package from Sir Laslow!"

 _That_ got Xander's attention. After the end of the Vallite War, Xander's retainer, Laslow, Laslow's wife, Beruka, had disappeared without either a trace or a word. In fact, Laslow's close friends, Odin, Xander's brother Leo's retainer, and Selena, Xander's sister Camilla's retainer, had left as well, taking their spouses with them (Camilla openly complained about the fact that she had lost _both_ of her retainers).

Any news of the missing retainer was important to Xander, not the least because Laslow was Xander's friend.

"Well, hand it over." Xander said, perhaps a bit more pushy than what was acceptable for how a king was to act.

The steward nodded and handed Xander a thick tome, tied together with string. A scroll was attached to the front, with the words " _To King Xander_ " written in Laslow's hand.

The steward took his leave and Xander closed the door. Afterwards, he walked over to his study, activated the enchanted lamp, and removed the the scroll, opening it up.

 _'Dear Lord Xander. I'm sorry that I had to leave so soon, but I had no choice. There's still much you do not know, however, and I, as well as the rest of my friends, feel that it is only right to tell you, now that the Curse of Valla is lifted. We've gone through considerable monetary expense to get this message to you. Inside this tome is an account of how the three of us came to be in your service, and how we arrived in Nohr. This concerns more than just you however. Most of all, it concerns Lord Corrin, for it was his father that brought us here._

 _I will treasure the time I spent in your service Lord Xander._

 _Yours always, Inigo, of the Halidom of Ylisse.'_


End file.
